What's Mine Isn't Yours
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Saki. S is for SUPER ADORABLE! A is for AMAZINGLY ADORABLE! K is for KAWAII! I is for...ONLY FOR SHOGO KIRYU SO SCREW OFF BEFORE HE SENDS YOU TO HELL! Oneshot! Enjoy and R&R! Saki x Shogo forever!


"Shogo? Shogo?" asked Hase, trying to wake the sleeping object up. It was fall and their class was preparing for their maid café…which obviously was ridiculous in the mind of Kiryu Shogo.

"What is it?" the sleepy teen muttered, looking up.

"Don't you think Fujimiya-san looks cute in her maid uniform?" gushed a love-struck Hase.

"Don't you think they all look the same?" muttered Shogo, switching his glance to everyone else. Yup, same uniform for _all_ of the girls. _"You can sound creepier if you said every girl looked cute," _thought Shogo.

"You could at least be more excited about this," sighed Hase, "It's one of those 'I must remember because I'm young' things!"

"Excuse me?" asked a dumbfounded Kiryu Shogo, "This is _hell_ for me. Absolute _hell_."

"I don't see what's so bad about it," said Hase, staring at Fujimiya Kaori, "You're just dressing up in a costume and serving people." Shogo blinks…once…twice…and then…

"Can you actually see me doing that?" he mutters angrily.

"You're right…" thought Hase, nodding his head, "You'd end up scaring everyone away with your disability of smiling…" Shogo punched Hase's head shortly after.

"If you really dislike being a waiter so much," said a voice, "then you can switch with me. I only get to pass out flyers." The two looked up to find none other than Hajime Kujo looking at them.

"Well," muttered Shogo, "Don't complain when you really hate being a waiter."

"Hase-kun!" shouted a cheerful voice, "Don't you think the costumes look so cute!"

"I think you look great in it!" shouted Hase happily, causing Kaori to blush profusely.

"She asked if the costume looked good," muttered Shogo, "Not if she looked good in it." Kaori just smiled at the two bickering friends.

"Well," said Kaori, "Don't you guys think Saki-chan looks so cute?" The four (one who had been rudely ignored) turned their heads to the direction of Yamagishi Saki…then three sweat dropped.

"W-why is she in a cat costume?" asked Hase, confused as hell.

"The maid costumes were too big for her so the teacher brought her a cat costume from the play that the elementary school kids had last month!" said Kaori, smiling brightly, "Doesn't she look cute?" The three dead panned even more…

"Can I leave yet?" muttered Shogo.

"No," said Hase, smiling at him, "Do you think Yamagishi-san looks cute?"

"Do _you_ think Yamagishi-san looks cute?" Shogo muttered, annoyed.

Now, Kiryu Shogo wasn't the type of guy to get interested into any sort of girl (and he certainly wasn't gay) but he did think that Yamagishi-san looked sort of cute…not that he would ever admit it…

"I asked first!" shouted Hase.

_**Shogo's POV**_

"Does it matter who asked first?" asked Hajime, getting annoyed, "It's the same question anyway." Just then, the bell rang for dismissal…_saved by the bell_.

"Let's walk home together!" shouted Hase. I kept walking.

"Kiryu-kun!" shouted an air headed voice, "Wait up!" I stopped and turned around.

"Hm?" I mumbled. Yamagishi-san was out of her cat costume and was running after me…sure takes a while with those tiny feet.

"Can you walk home with me today?" she asked innocently, "Kaori-chan and Hase-kun are going to the crepe place today but recently, I've been getting tired of crepes!" I sighed at her sudden outburst on crepes but…

"Fine," I muttered, walking along with her.

"He didn't even put up any fight," I heard Hase whisper to Fujimiya-san.

"I heard that friends pair their other friends up with each other a lot," replied Fujimiya-san, "Is that what we're doing now? If so…um…hmm…Saki-chan and Kiryu-kun would make such a cute couple!" I felt my face warm up as Hase and Hajime stifled their laughs.

"Kiryu-kun?" asked Yamagishi-san skipping ahead, "You don't look excited for the school festival tomorrow…why?"

"I'm not a festival type of person," I muttered, putting my hands into my pockets.

"Why not?" she asked, "They're usually a lot of fun!"

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" shouted Yamagishi-san…not surprised there. "What shift do you have at the café?"

"The first one," I muttered sadly…right in the morning.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, "Hase-kun, Kaori-chan, and I do too…I think Hajime-kun has a morning shift too…"

"I won't actually be in the café as a waiter," I muttered, "I traded places with Hajime. I'll be outside passing out flyers."

"Really?" asked Yamagishi-san, "And I thought that it'd be fun to work with you!" She pouted…one of my newfound weaknesses.

"I guess we could walk around after our shifts," I muttered, looking away. I lost against that pout…I hope I have more willpower next time.

"Really?!" she chirped excitedly, "You mean it?!" I was slightly taken aback at Yamagishi-san's sudden burst of happiness but I nodded. "Yay!" she shouted. I sighed…as if tomorrow's shift wasn't already enough.

_Next day_

"I _really_ hate this…I hate this so freaking much that I might just die on the spot," I muttered, yawning.

"You've only been working for 5 minutes," replied Hase, "At least _try_ to smile!"

"Shouldn't you be working as a waiter right now?" I muttered, scowling.

"Shoot!" shouted Hase, rushing back inside the classroom. I sighed again, waving the stupid flyers around so anyone interested would just take it and won't ask me any questions.

"Is this place filled with cute girls?" asked a guy, walking by.

"I don't know," I muttered, "Go inside and look." He and his friend grinned to each other.

"Hey, hey!" his friend shouted, "Look at that loli in the cat costume!" I grunted slightly…there was only one person with a cat costume in there.

"She's flat but she's totally cute!" shouted the other guy. I clenched my fists. I felt like punching the two idiots…something shocking.

"Wouldn't you totally want to do her?" asked the other guy. _What. The. Hell?!_

"You bet," replied the guy, "Can you imagine her whimpering? I'd love to have my own personal loli! Let's go in and—!"

"The place is full," I said, glaring at them, "You can't go in."

"What dude?" asked one guy, "There's still plenty of seats in there and as a fellow guy you'd let us take a peek at that loli over there, right?"

"No, now go," I muttered, pointing in an opposite direction. _Stupid bastards._

"What's wrong with ya man?" asked the guy, "Can't ya just see we're going to play around with that little cat loli over there?"

"Screw off," I muttered as bluntly as I could—it wasn't me to show any emotion. The two morons looked at each other then back at me and smirked.

"I see," said one of them nodding understandingly, "You want in on this, don't you?" He elbowed me as I glared, completely unfazed. Was it okay if I punched them? From the corner of my eye, I saw that the person who was supposed to help me hand out flyers walked inside. _Perfect_. I shoved one of the idiots and he fell down.

"The hell is wrong with you man?!" shouted the one who wasn't on the ground.

"Come here again and I'll send you to hell," I muttered. The two guys got up and ran away, muttering something rude. I sighed and put my hands into my pockets. I think I wasted too much of my energy. I noticed that people were staring at me due to the commotion…I sighed once more.

"Let's go Kiryu-kun!" shouted a girl's cheerful voice. I looked down. Yamagishi-san.

"Where do you wanna go first?" I asked the smaller girl, smiling ear to ear, obviously excited…I figured that she didn't have to know what just happened…

_**Sequel? No sequel? R&R if you want a sequel!**_


End file.
